howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Woolly Howl
|Source = Franchise}} The Woolly Howl is a Strike Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Rise of Berk, and also makes an appearance in School of Dragons. There is an extremely rare breed of the Woolly Howl called the Snoggletog Wraith. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg The eggs are oval and looks somewhat like regular bird eggs. They are rather plain, normally found pale brown or tan. They have patterns that look like tan spots packed closely together on their shell. Hatchling to Adult The Woolly Howl's appearance is similar to that of a Night Fury, but it has smaller eyes, and its wing structure resembles that of a Skrill's. Its body is covered in fine dark scales, which in a distance, look like fur. It has a dark brown coloration on its back, and a pale brown coloration on its underside, wings and tail fins. It has a unique vibrant purple eye color, as well as a purple tongue. There are no spines or spikes along its whole body, but has a small hump at the withers on the original Dragons: Rise of Berk version that creates a sloped back. The dark brown coloration and the shape of its scales resemble that of a golden eagle's feathers or a brown bear's fur and is named due to is strong resemblance to a woolly mammoth. From the School of Dragons size, it is slightly larger than the Night Fury, the Skrill and the Snow Wraith. Titan Wing Titan Woolly Howl are larger and stronger than adult ones. They have much larger scales, especially on the tips of their wings, which are almost as long as the wing's breadth. Those scales appear to be a little sharp at the edge. Their scales are light purple in color, with tints of blue at the tip of their scales. The scales gradually turn darker in color as it progresses to the edge of its wings. There are razor sharp talons by the end of their wing bones. Their entire body, apart from its belly, is covered with large scales. Abilities Endurance The Woolly Howl is an extremely tough dragon, able to last long and battle. Woolly Howls are also able to tolerate blizzard storms and fly within it seemingly unaffected. Firepower The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragons which can shoot ice blasts. Being in the Strike Class it can fire its highly explosive Ice blasts from a far distance with a lot power and pin-point accuracy. Its blast consists of many droplets of ice and particles, all of which is sustained in a spiral. Like other Strike Class dragons the Woolly Howl can control the power in its blasts. Speed and Agility The Woolly Howl, like all Strike Class dragons, has blazing speed and is incredibly stealthy in high places where there is snow and blizzards. The Woolly Howl is among the fastest dragons; according to the School of Dragons stats; it is equally as fast a Snow Wraith. The Woolly Howl is bulkier than most Strike Class dragons, but is still quite agile. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, it spins in the air even when it flies up.. Stealth The Woolly Howl's pale coloration enables it to blend in with the clouds and mountain ranges it lives in. Its claws on its wings may allow it to cling to mountainsides. While its belly is pale, it blends in with the clouds when viewed from below. Its darker brown back blends in with thee darker mountains when viewed from above. Intelligence As a Strike Class dragon, the Woolly Howl is highly intelligent. This is confirmed by School of Dragons. Behavior and Personality The Woolly Howl's ability to resist blizzard storms gives it the advantage over other dragons. They can use this to make an ambushed attack on their prey like a Snow Wraith. Though the Woolly Howl has brown scales, not white, so it has little camouflaging abilities when it comes to snow or blizzard storms. But Woolly Howls have a second strategy. Like all Strike Class dragons, the Woolly Howl is stealthy and very dangerous. It can blend its lighter colored belly with the clouds and can fire its ice blast when not being spotted, similar to an unexpected hailstorm. Like all Strike Class dragons, it is highly intelligent. A powerful dragon-like this will need to be taught to behave and act like a responsible dragon. Its high intelligence makes it a difficult but excellent dragon for training. Appearances Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Woolly Howl first debuted in Rise of Berk, along with its Titan Wing form. The subspecies, Snoggletog Wraith and the individual, Wise Wind also appeared in it. School of Dragons The Woolly Howl was then adapted into School of Dragons. Trivia *The Woolly Howl is the first new addition to the Strike Class since the first film. *Until the Snow Wraith was introduced, the Woolly Howl was the only Strike Class dragon that's fire type didn't involve a type of plasma. The Skrill has lightning and the Night Fury has a blast that consists of acetylene and oxygen shaped charges and also includes some electricity, also called a plasma blast. *The Woolly Howl is the only Strike Class dragon to have a breed or variant. *The Woolly Howl is one of very few species of dragons that doesn't have spines or spikes on its body. *Though this dragon is extremely fast and agile, it's bulky shaped body and larger size may make it harder to maneuver than a Skrill or a Night Fury. *In School of Dragons, the Woolly Howl fires fast explosive ice balls that spin in a spiral and is covered in water droplets and ice particles. *The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Flightmare, Snow Wraith, Death Song, Razorwhip, Catastrophic Quaken, Triple Stryke and the Snaptrapper. *The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragons that doesn't fold it's wings while on their platforms. But in School of Dragons, the Woolly Howl folds it's wings when standing. *Like many other dragons, the Woolly Howl can control the force of it's Ice Blast. **It is possible that the Woolly Howl also has two types of its firepower: a fully formed blast or otherwise they can fire small, weaker shots. This is unconfirmed by the franchise. *The Woolly Howl's egg is very similar to the Sand Wraith's egg in Dragons: Rise of Berk. References Site Navigation Category:Strike class Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons dragon species Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise